Hasta el día en el que te encuentre de nuevo
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Soledad y dolor ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?


Bueno bueno, lo prometí. Digamos que me imaginé una historia donde Keine fuera mortal... y de ahí salió esto.

Nah, la verdad estaba escuchando "Hold me down" de Ben Moody y surgió todo esto a partir de mi aburrimiento y de esa canción.

Y eso, se que Keine es una Youkai pero... bueno el universo de Touhou es ampliamente extendido :3

Ojalá te guste, y si no, perdóname.

¡Saludos!

* * *

La verdad es que... ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste. Normalmente en mi caso el tiempo es algo que no me preocupa pero realmente... esto ha sido bastante largo. Han pasado demasiados siglos para contarlos. A veces no puedo entender el por qué estoy condenada a estar así, a vivir así y aun sigo sin comprender el por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo vivir sin ti.

Mucha gente a lo largo de sus vidas desea la inmortalidad, mas sin embargo no saben el precio que deben de pagar. En mi caso como inmortal, no importa cuántos esfuerzos haga... no voy a morir. Tampoco puedo hacer nada para que las personas que más amo se queden conmigo y al final del camino tengo que verlas como se marchan. Exactamente eso me pasó contigo Keine, y aun me duele mucho. Me duele mucho porque tampoco puedo olvidar el dolor que me causó el hecho de que te fueras. A veces me atormento a mi misma ¿Sabes? porque pude haber hecho mucho mas por ti.

Realmente he aprendido a apreciar las vidas de los seres a mí alrededor, a veces incluso las aprecio más que ellos mismos.

Aunque el día de hoy realmente me gustaría encontrar la muerte, pero... tengo muy presente que eso es imposible.

Aun sigo aquí, en el bosque de Bambú. Continúo guiando a las personas a través de él, pero mientras lo hago me es imposible no recordar los momentos que vivimos y... también el cómo te conocí.

Recuerdo que antes lo único que hacía era estar en casa y salir al bosque a caminar, a falta de cosas por hacer. Caminaba tanto que aprendí a como entrar y salir de él. Un día entre mis caminatas de rutina escuché un llanto. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se escuchaba. Había un claro en el bosque y ahí estabas tú, llorando. Eras tan solo una niña pequeña, dudo que hayas tenido más de 10 años en aquel entonces.

Me acerqué a ti y te hablé:

_–Hey, tú. ¿Estás bien pequeña?_

Levantaste la cabeza para mirarme. Tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_– ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? Me he perdido._

_–Claro, lo haré. ¿Dónde vives exactamente?_

_–Aldea de los humanos._

_–Ya veo. ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?_

_–No lo sé... y-yo solo quería jugar, y entonces..._

_–Ya, ya._ – Te dije mientras te abrazaba – _No te preocupes mas por ello. Te ayudaré a regresar a tu aldea._

_–Muchísimas gracias._

_–No tienes nada que agradecer_ – dije una vez más, acaricié tu cabello y te levantaste para comenzar a caminar a mi lado. Nunca solía ser amable con las personas en realidad, pero hubo algo en ti que me hizo comportarme de esa manera.

Te llevé a la aldea, donde me enteré que eras huérfana. A pesar de eso había gente que se hacía cargo de ti en ese momento.

_–No te preocupes, estarás bien aquí._

_–Muchas gracias..._

Hubo un silencio en el lugar.

_– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –_ preguntaste tímidamente. Yo sonreí.

_–Mokou... ¿y el tuyo?_

_-K-Keine... ese es mi nombre._

_–Ah pues, mucho gusto. Espero volverte a ver ¿Sabes?_

_–S-sí, yo también espero lo mismo. Hasta pronto, Mokou._

Con un abrazo y alzando mi mano en señal de adiós me interné de nuevo en el bosque. A pesar de ello no pude evitar regresar día tras día y mirarte desde lejos para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Así te vi día tras día mientras jugabas con los demás niños de la aldea hasta que una tarde te vi entrando al bosque de Bambú de nuevo. Eso me preocupó así que te seguí pero vi que una vez mas no sabias como encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Y ahí, me llamaste.

_– ¡Mokou! ¿Estás ahí?_

Y decidí acercarme a ti.

_–Hey! Hey! Estoy acá. ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? podrías perderte de nuevo y supongo que no quieres que eso pase ¿O sí?_

_–Lo que pasa es que..._

_– ¿Hm?_

_–Es que no regresaste a la aldea y yo... yo realmente tenía ganas de verte._

En el momento en el que me dijiste eso me dio una gran ternura ¿Sabes? Creo que no me sentí más feliz que aquel día.

_–Yo también quería verte_ – Te dije – _Por eso te miraba desde lejos, para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien._

Y ahí tomé tu mano una vez más y decidí guiarte hasta mi casa.

_–Mira, has visto el camino. Cuando quieras verme puedes venir a este lugar. Aunque de todas maneras yo pasaré a verte seguido a la aldea para verte._

_–Te agradezco mucho Mokou. ¡Te quiero mucho! _

Y ahí me sonreíste de una forma que jamás voy a olvidar. A partir de aquel día tú acudías a mi casa cada tanto. Solíamos matar el tiempo, cocinar o beber té. También yo solía ir a verte a la aldea, aunque no me miraban con muy buenos ojos ahí.

Con el paso de los años fuiste creciendo hasta convertirte en una jovencita. Era tan extraño porque si me paraba junto a ti tú parecías ser la mayor a pesar de ser yo la que aun sigue encadenada a ésta inmortalidad. A pesar de ser joven aprendiste a cuidar de ti sola así que decidiste enseñarles a las personas de la aldea lo que sabías y así te convertiste en maestra.

_–Realmente me hace muy feliz poder ayudar a las personas a mí alrededor. Ayudar a alguien te hace sentir algo… indescriptible._

_–Me alegro mucho por ti Keine. Enseñarás bien a las personas de la aldea._

_–Sí… eso espero._

_–A mí también me gustaría encontrar una forma de ayudar a alguien. Realmente me siento una inútil así._

_–Bueno, tú indirectamente has ayudado a la aldea, Mokou. Aquel día en el que me perdí tú me llevaste de regreso. Si no me hubieras llevado, yo probablemente no estaría viva y no habría podido enseñarles a los de la aldea lo que sé. Por eso te agradezco._

_–Supongo que tienes razón._

Y en ese momento tú creías que yo te había ayudado, cuando en realidad tú fuiste quien me ayudó a mí a alejar la soledad que me mantenía presa aquel día. Porque si hay algo que puedo decirte con total sinceridad… es que desde que llegaste a mi vida jamás volví a sentirme sola. Aquel día decidí ayudar un poco más y comencé a guiar a las personas que se perdían en el bosque de Bambú y llevarles a la aldea. Y sí, realmente se sentía muy bien ayudar…

Recuerdo también aquella noche en la que descubriste que eras una Hakutaku. Esa noche, me abrazaste con fuerza aun sin entender tu destino. Después de ello sonreíste y me prometiste cuidarme.

_–Siempre estaré ahí, para ti. Es una promesa._

_–Pero… se supone que yo debería de cuidarte a ti y no tú a mí._

_–Eso era antes. Hoy tengo la fuerza para protegerte también. _

_– ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_–Mokou: tú eres lo más importante que tengo. No voy a dejarte sola._

_–Siempre he cuidado de ti Keine, esta vez no será la excepción._

_–Tonta… deja de cargar con ese orgullo, que de nada te servirá._

_– ¡No me pidas que deje de cuidarte! Es algo imposible._

_–Entiendo, entiendo. Entonces nos cuidaremos la una a la otra a partir de ahora._

_–Está bien. Lo permitiré, solo por ser tú quién me lo pide…_

Tiempo después te enteraste de mis diferencias con Kaguya y comenzaste a preocuparte más por mí.

_–No importa lo que pase o cuanta gente quiera enviar ella a por ti. Yo te voy a proteger_ – Me dijiste aquella vez mientras acariciabas mi cabello. Yo de igual manera siempre prometí cuidarte y protegerte, aunque tú siempre terminabas enfrentándote antes que yo a las personas que Kaguya mandaba. Recuerdo bien aquella noche del incidente de la luna, al final esa Youkai y esa maga ordinaria llegaron hasta mí y lograron vencerme. Después de eso tú estuviste curando mis heridas y preocupándote por mí. Tu sabias que a pesar de mi inmortalidad yo no podía evitar sentir dolor y por ello me tratabas de una forma tan delicada cuando caía herida.

Y así, poco a poco y sin imaginármelo…

**Me enamoré de ti.**

Me enamoré… podría decirse que perdidamente. Puede que yo en mi larga vida haya sentido amor hacia otras personas pero, nunca amé a alguien con la misma fuerza con la que te amé a ti. Y también se que nadie en este mundo podría amarte tanto como yo.

Y poco a poco iba cayendo en ese enamoramiento. Amaba pasar el tiempo contigo… incluso me acerqué a la aldea y comenzaba a ayudarlos yo también. Así, poco a poco fui convirtiéndome en alguien para ellos.

Un día reuní valor y decidí decir todo lo que sentía y que hasta ese entonces había callado aunque no esperaba el giro que tú te encargaste de darle a todo.

Estábamos ambas una noche sentadas bajo un árbol a las afueras de la aldea, casi llegando al bosque de Bambú. Tú estabas bastante cansada, ese día había sido agotador para ti. Habías ido a hablar con la misma Kaguya para intentar parar la guerra que había entre ella y yo. Y así fue, ella terminó aceptándolo y decidió dejarme tranquila siempre y cuando yo le dejara en paz a ella también. Te recostaste y como siempre colocaste tu cabeza en mis piernas y cerraste los ojos.

_– ¿Sabes algo Mokou? A veces comienzo a recordar aquellos momentos en los que solo era una niña._

_– ¿Ah sí? Yo los recuerdo bastante bien. Solías ser bastante distraída pero muy enérgica._

_–Jamás voy a olvidar aquel día en el que me encontraste y ayudaste._

_–En realidad Keine… aquel día tú fuiste quien me ayudó a mí._

_– ¿Yo a ti?_

_–Sí… antes de que tu llegaras mi vida solía ser muy… rutinaria. Ahora tengo a alguien importante para mí._

_–Tú también eres muy importante Mokou. Demasiado. Te debo tantas cosas que aprendí._

_–Yo la verdad no sé por qué te ayudé aquel día. En ese tiempo no era de ayudar a alguien. Supongo que tu inocencia pudo más que mi propia forma de ser._

_–Quizás…_

_–Sí, debe de ser eso._

_– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Mokou?_

_– ¿Qué sucede?_

_–Este…_ – Tu te levantaste y me miraste mientras te sonrojabas – _¿Es raro para una mujer fijarse en otra mujer?_

_– ¿¡EEEEEHHHH!?_

Y sí, vaya que aquel momento lograste sonrojarme con tu pregunta y más por el hecho de que yo ya te amaba aquel día.

_– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_–A que… estoy comenzando a amar a alguien, pero es una chica…_

***"Es obvio que no soy yo… ¿Qué clase de persona le pediría consejo a quien ama?"* **– Eso pensaba yo.

_– ¿Y son amigas desde hace mucho?_

_–Bastante tiempo diría yo_

***"Ok, eso es raro. Aparte de mi no le conozco otra amiga… al menos que sea de la aldea de los humanos"***

_–Pues no sé qué decirte la verdad… _

_–A veces me dan muchas ganas de decírselo, pero no sé cómo ella lo tome._

_– ¡Seguro que de una buena manera! O al menos, eso creo. Deberías intentar ¿No? Ustedes los humanos no tienen tanto tiempo para pensar y dudar de las cosas._

_–Cierto… a veces olvido que eres inmortal. Pero volviendo al tema, tengo mucho miedo de que ella me diga que no._

_– ¿Y por qué ella tendría que decirte que no?_

_–Hay muchas barreras entre nosotras._

_–Quiero suponer que el amor todo lo puede._

_–Supongo que una vez más tienes razón…_

Tú bajaste la mirada con tristeza. Yo solo atiné a tomarte y volver a levantar tu cara de nuevo. Estabas comenzando a llorar.

_– ¿Realmente es tan difícil para ti?_

_–Lo es…_

_– ¿La chica es de la Aldea de los humanos? Si es así, ven, vamos para que le dig…_

_– ¡No!_

_–Vale, vale. Lo siento Keine._

_–Lo que pasa es que yo no necesito ir a la Aldea de los humanos para decírselo._

_– ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?_

_–Porque…_ – me miraste con ternura y tomaste mi mano – _Porque la persona que amo la tengo justo enfrente. Tú eres la persona a la que amo, Mokou._

Me quedé en silencio y sorprendida por unos instantes. Me sonrojé completamente y te miré. Estabas comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

_–No llores Keine…_

_–Yo… yo realmente lo siento por sentir esto. Lamento no poderte mirar de la forma en la que tú me miras a mí. Lamento sentir esto y lamento no poder hacer nada al respecto. Entenderé si te alejas de mí después pero realmente quería decírtelo…_

Cuando me dijiste eso hice esfuerzos para no llorar también. Comencé a secar tus lágrimas con mis dedos y a acariciarte las mejillas.

_–Mírame Keine. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a alejarme de ti después de saber esto?_

_–Sé que debe de ser muy incomodo para ti…_

_– ¡Claro que no lo es! No me incomoda esto, de hecho me hace sentir muy feliz saber qué me quieres de esta manera._

_– ¿Feliz? ¿A ti? No entiendo…_

_–Eso es porque…_ – No terminé de decirlo y te besé en los labios. Al hacerlo una sensación de paz invadió todo mi cuerpo. Terminado el beso te miré a los ojos. Esta vez la que sonreía era yo y quién tenía una cara de desconcierto eras tú.

_–Mokou, tú…_

_–Yo también te amo Keine. Siempre ha sido así. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de decírtelo pero nunca esperé que también sintieras lo mismo por mí._

_– ¿Es verdad lo que me dices?_

_– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Jamás jugaría con algo así!_

-Me abrazaste con fuerza ahí y comenzaste a llorar de nuevo.

_–Yo tengo mucho miedo porque… sé que tú eres inmortal y yo a pesar de mi naturaleza Hakutaku, voy a morir algún día… Y no quiero eso. No quiero separarme de ti._

Y esa era la principal razón por la que maldecía mi inmortalidad. Realmente quería quedarme a tu lado y morir a tu lado.

_–Puede que yo sea inmortal pero… el tiempo que vivas… yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz todo ese tiempo. Es una promesa. Y sabes bien que desde que te conocí jamás he roto alguna de ellas._

_–Lo sé, sé que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Realmente quieres estar a mi lado?_

_–Realmente quiero. Te voy a proteger y te voy a amar con todo mi corazón. Vamos a vivir cada instante como si fuera el último._

_–Está bien. Ahora realmente puedo ser feliz… junto a ti. Solo no te vayas nunca, porque eres lo único y lo más importante que tengo._

_–Ten por seguro que no me iré mi Keine, siempre estaré contigo._

Y ahí compartimos otro beso mas… y otro más, y otro más. Realmente fueron bastantes. Me recosté a tu lado en el césped mientras te abrazaba. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente feliz. Aquel día pude olvidar mis sufrimientos y ver que este mundo no era tan malo como parecía.

Y así fue. Como una pareja comenzamos a ayudar a que la aldea saliera adelante. Yo guiaba personas a través del bosque y tú enseñabas en la aldea. Tiempo después me mudé de mi casa a la tuya y comenzamos a compartir una vida las dos. Reímos demasiado, jugamos demasiado y poco a poco comencé a querer a los humanos y a sentirme parte de la aldea. También aprendí a quererte a ti y creo que en ese tiempo te protegí bastante bien.

Aunque… aun así creo que no fue suficiente. No pude protegerte de la muerte.

Todo pasó ante mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin darme cuenta fueron pasando los años y comenzaste a envejecer. Eso a mí no me importaba, seguías siendo igual a aquella niña que encontré en el bosque, igual a aquella jovencita que me declaró su amor y a aquella adulta que enseñaba a los demás de la aldea. Poco a poco dejaste de realizar las tareas que hacías y llegó el momento en el que tampoco pudiste dar más clases. Ahí me quedé contigo en casa. Yo me encargaba de todo y lo hacía con gusto, de todo corazón. Tan solo quería estar contigo, pasar el tiempo contigo. A veces podíamos estar hasta la madrugada mirando la luna por la ventana, o frente a la chimenea. Recuerdo también que a ti te encantaba que yo te leyera algún libro ¿Verdad que lo recuerdas? Y así, después de la lectura te quedabas dormida entre mis brazos.

Hasta que llegó el día de tu partida.

_–Muchas gracias por esta gran vida a tu lado Mokou_ – Me decías mientras tomabas mi mano, ya con debilidad.

_–Me amaste y me dejaste amarte mi Keine… con eso es más que suficiente._

_–Siempre fuiste la persona más importante para mí. Siempre…_

_–Tú también lo fuiste para mí._

_–No me queda mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?_

_–Lo sé, pero…_ – mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer _– Yo te voy a estar esperando aquí. Toda la aldea te estará esperando. Así que si reencarnas, vuelve a este lugar con nosotros… ¿Si?_

_–Supongo que voy a tratar. Es una promesa._

Besé tus labios una vez más y acaricié tu rostro, ahora con arrugas. Realmente te quería demasiado…

Cerraste tus ojos y dormiste. No volviste a despertar.

El día de tu partida llovía en la aldea y en los alrededores. Todos en la aldea estuvieron de luto y especialmente yo, quien no pude evitar llorar amargamente aquel día. Después de ello yo misma y por mi propia voluntad comencé a dar clases también a la gente de ahí, exactamente como lo hiciste tú en su tiempo. También comencé a protegerlos, porque sé que ellos significaban mucho para ti. Y así es desde aquel día, a pesar de que han pasado siglos.

A veces me gustaría morir también. Esta vida realmente ha sido más de penurias que de alegrías. Aunque… si lo miramos por el lado bueno, tú te encargaste de traer luz a mi vida. Mas sin embargo aun no quiero morir tampoco, porque tengo la esperanza de que regresarás.

Sé que algún día vas a regresar.

Por eso voy a estar aquí.

Al menos así será hasta el día en el que te encuentre de nuevo…


End file.
